Hunter
by jokergirl2001
Summary: His greatest weapon was his ability to transform into a titan. Her greatest weapon is her foresight. SI-OC-Fem!Eren
1. Into the world of AOT

_'Huh?'_

 _'Where am I?'_

 _'Why can't I see?'_

 _'How long has it been?'_

 _'Am I in a coma?'_

 _'No, that's impossible I know I died'_

She didn't know the concept of time anymore, but she did remember her past life with more clarity than she did when she was alive.

She remembered being an energetic and upbeat girl, always smiling and helping others out. But that was all a façade to hide her depression and boredom of life.

Deep inside she knew that no one would realize that when she took her last step with an easy going smile, that it was on purpose. That she had calculated exactly how to get into a car accident and die without anything seeming odd about it.

Dying was a very enlightening experience. Death was lonely. If she knew death would lead to nothingness she wouldn't have ended her own life, as boring as it was. She did have wi-fi to kill time after all. And as repetitive as reading online or indulging in her other hobbies got, she was sure she would have been satisfied carrying out such a trivial existent.

She truly didn't know what she had until it was gone, never realized how lucky she is to have been alive. But she accepted the fact that she was dead. Nothing could change that.

At the moment that she accepted her death she felt herself being pushed out.

'Huh? What's going on?'

She felt herself free-falling through a tunnel, she could honestly say that she felt like peeing and shitting out of fear of what was going on. She always did fear not knowing what's going on after all.

And not to mention her lack of all senses except for her pathetic sense of hearing.

She didn't know how long it took, but she eventually reached the end of the tunnel.

On an instinct that she couldn't explain she began wailing loudly.

"Congragulations, it's a girl!" Someone yelled in an unfamiliar language

'What's going on?' She panicked feeling herself being easily lifted up

Her mind still not registering what was going on. Perhaps she was even scared to know.

And just like that, on March 30th, Eren Yeager was born in the Shiganshina District.


	2. A father's pride

To both Grisha and Carla, it was obvious that their daughter had a very withdrawn and lazy personality despite how upbeat she acted when there were guests over. But both couldn't deny that their daughter was smarter than most kids. At first it seemed like the exact opposite, when Eren didn't seem motivated to talk nor walk.

Then it became apparent that Eren was merely observing them, breaking down the words in her head. Grisha would sometimes catch his daughter trying to walk. It was amusing to see her pouting.

Then their baby girl began talking and walking as if she had been doing it her whole life. Grisha could swear his daughter seemed smug at Carla's surprised look.

Unlike other children, Eren was very well-behaved and obedient. Never throwing tantrums and very understanding of the fact that Grisha was away more often than not for work.

As guilty as Grisha felt for not being there the whole time for his daughter, he would feel even guiltier when his daughter would give him a warmth filled smile and raise her chubby arms up for him to pick her up in a hug and say: "Welcome home daddy."

Grisha tried to appease his guilt by asking his daughter if she wanted anything. She would always give him the same answer, "Books, please."

It started out with children books, tales filled with a rose tinted view featuring heroes and villains. Then the books got a bit more advanced. Not at a teenagers' level, but still advanced for a four year old. Eren still didn't throw away her old books, re-reading them when she was done with reading every book.

Grisha paused his writing of a letter to one of his clients, the sound of tiny footsteps pattering upstairs causing a small smile to lit up on the doctor's face.

It seemed like his daughter's self appointed nap time was over.

The half opened door of Grisha's office, also known as Eren's personal library, was pushed completely open, revealing the sleepy face of Eren.

Her short chin-length dark brown hair framed her face, even obscuring her eyes a bit, that is _if_ she moved a certain way. Her eyelids were half-lidded, and yet one could see her teal eyes regardless.

Eren was adorable, and would one day grow up to be a beautiful woman.

Grisha wasn't just saying that because he was her father, but because it was obvious.

"Good morning daddy," she greeted with a lazy smile as she walked over to him with a fairy tale book about faeries hugged loosely to herself,

 _'So she's done with the other books,'_ Grisha noted to himself, proud.

He wasted no time in picking up his daughter and placing her on his lap. And Eren wasted no time in leaning back on her father's chest as if it was a pillow, her book opened in her hands.

Taking a moment to ruffle his daughter's hair Grisha continued to write the letter to one of his favorite client, the Ackerman. He didn't notice Eren's eyes occasionally glancing at the letter, making out a few of the contents.

This was a routine the father and daughter had going on when Grisha was home. Eren would grab a book and read it in her father's lap while waiting patiently for when her father was done with work.

Then the two would converse about different things, ranging from books that Eren read or a funny story of Grisha's. It was like a father-daughter tradition to the two.

When Grisha wasn't home Eren would simply read some books, write in her secret journal or sketch some stuff. She'd sometimes follow her mother like a duckling around the house while helping with the chores.

Well, more like making things longer and harder for Carla. But it was the feelings that counted.

Aside from that Eren never did anything. Never showed any interests in going outside or making friends. That worried Grisha to a degree.

Which is exactly why he paused in writing his letter and looked down at his daughter.

As if noticing the shift in mood Eren looked up, their eyes meeting, "Daddy?" she curiously asked tilting her head to the side a bit, it kinda made her look like a small kitten.

"Don't you ever get tired of staying inside all the time?"

"...sometimes," Eren admitted looking down nervously, "But I don't want to bother daddy and mom." she admitted reluctantly.

"Eren, don't say that. You're never a bother to us," Grisha softly said, placing away his letter, "Do you want to go out for a walk with me?"

He looked down at Eren with a fatherly smile.

If Eren said no, he wouldn't push. Frankly, he didn't care if his daughter chose to never venture outside the walls. He would let her become a social recluse, if that's what his daughter wanted. Heck, he secretly hoped she would say no. He didn't want Eren to be hurt by the outside world, or worse, _be courted by some idiot boy_.

Shaking away the thought of fighting off any suitors, because his daughter was still only four, he patiently waited for Eren's answer.

Eren looked up at him, a smile on her features.

"I'd like that."

.o0o.o0o.

Grisha led his daughter through the streets of their hometown, a bit curious at Eren's lack of interest in her surroundings. Instead of being interested, Eren was frowning, deep in thought.

"Is something wrong Eren?" Grisha decided to ask.

Eren glanced at him, "What are those?" she asked pointing at the wall surrounding them, a frown still set on her face despite the slight knowing glint her teal eyes held.

"That's Wall Maria, the outermost wall of humanity. Wall Maria is there to protect humanity from the titans."

"Titans?"

"They are a mysterious race of humanoid giants that appeared roughly one hundred years ago and rapidly exterminated humanity to the point of near-extinction."

Grisha paused in his explanation, he reminded himself that despite how mature Eren acted, the girl was still only a child. He looked at his daughter who seemed to be processing the information.

Her normally half-lidded eyes filled with boredom now had an interested glint in them.

This greatly surprised Grisha, despite him not showing it outwardly. Eren was _never_ interested in anything. In fact, Grisha would go as far as to say that Eren was always bored with the world. Bored enough to yawn without a care as it passed her by.

But now Eren chose to show interest in something.

Honestly, Grisha would be happy if it weren't because of the object of interest being a dangerous thing.

"Basically this Wall is supposed to protect us from Titans."

Eren's blunt statement made Grisha nod in agreement, "That's the short version of it"

He was about to continue, perhaps spin a tale to make Eren bored, until Eren started laughing, making Grisha turn back to her with a questioning look.

"That's so idiotic, do humans really expect _a wall_ to protect them from titans that managed to bring us to a near extinct state?"

Grisha's eyes widened.

He knew his daughter was different, but it seems like Eren never failed to surprise him by figuring out something so simple that most adults died without realizing.

"The wall won't protect us forever, one day the titans will break them down and then humanity will be forced to run _again_ with our tails behind our back like cowards. We're always running like prey while they chase us down like hunters, aren't we?"

"Eren..."

"Protect us? Being surrounded by this wall is _suffocating_! It feels like we're caged in like animals." Eren stated with a scowl.

Grisha stayed quiet, in that moment deciding that Eren was _humanity's hope_.

A fiery yet compassionate soul.

He was wrong to assume Eren would forever remain a distant member of society, Grisha reflected with a smile, Eren was his daughter after all. So of course she would be interested in the outside world.

He vowed to work harder in his research.

"I want to go outside one day," Eren continued, not noticing her father's smile.

"The only ones allowed to go outside are the survey corps."

Eren glanced at Grisha, "Survey Corps?" she repeated.

Grisha nodded, "They venture outside these walls, facing titans head-on and exploring the outside world. They symbolize _the hope of mankind_ with their insignia being known as _the Wings of Freedom,_ " he explained, emphasizing some parts.

Eren giggled, "They sound suicidal to me, but they're better than the people who choose to rot away waiting for titans to come eat them like live stocks. Survey Corps sound like a group of heroes, I'd like to join them one day," she wistfully said.

"Your mom wouldn't allow you to," Grisha idly informed, already knowing that Eren would get what she wanted.

Being stubborn was a trait they both possessed after all.

Eren gave Grisha a cheeky grin, "It's my life daddy."

"I know."

For the first time Eren's eyes were fully opened, no tint of laziness in it, instead they were shining with ambition. "One day I'll join the Survey Corps and go outside these walls. _I'll change everything_. I'll make sure we become the hunters, and they become the prey. I'll save humanity."

 _'I believe you..._ ' Grisha thought, no doubt in his mind.

Soon after that Eren began going out frequently. She'd run around, do some exercises and get into brawls with her peers.

When she wasn't doing this she'd follow her father around like a lost puppy learning about medicine.

And although Carla was confused at the sudden change of personality, she easily adjusted to the new routine.

Grisha however couldn't be more proud of his daughter, he started to work harder as well. His research will be Eren's greatest weapon, a way of ensuring his daughter doesn't die.

Eren herself? Well, she'd say her greatest weapon was her foresight and her manipulative streak. In truth, she could care less about humanity. Maybe a huge dislike for everything was a trait both she and the original Eren had. Oh, well. She knew that she played her cards right by establishing from the start that she was going to join the Survey Corps and by building up some medical knowledge.

Why join the Survey Corps? If there was one thing Eren hated most about this world, it was the fact that she was caged. It was suffocating. She wanted to breath the open air. If the price for that is being a tool for humanity, then...so be it.

One thing was for sure, she wanted to get stronger. No, she _needed_ to. The future was dangerous after all.

Though sometimes she couldn't help but curse her luck for being reincarnated in a world filled with titans as the mentally unstable main character with an obsession to get rid of all titans.

Well, at least she was still a girl.


	3. Eren's Day

Four years.

She had been stuck in the world of Attack on Titan for _**four goddamn**_ years.

Well, that rules off the theory that she was stuck in a coma after the car hit her. She was sure her mind couldn't come up with such a complex and realistic dream.

Though it would be too much of a headache to try and figure out _how_ exactly she got stuck in a fictional world as the female version of the main character.

It didn't make sense that she was still a girl, but she won't question it. She'll just chalk it up as a small mercy and she'll just keep doing what she's been doing, going with the flow and hope for the best.

Sure, she had a few goals here and there, but only a few of them could be accomplished while she was still a kid.

Joining the Survey Corps was something she genuinely wanted to do. Freeing humanity and being free was just a bonus.

The real reason she wanted to join was party because she was an adrenaline junkie.

There, she admitted it. There was just nothing more exciting than placing herself in 'dangerous' situations just to get a rush of adrenaline. She could get _high_ on that stuff.

This was also another reason why she picked fights with the kids her age or play pranks on people who would likely give her a chase.

Her pulse rate practically increased at the idea of using the 3DMG to fight titans. The idea of weaving her way through the air as if she was skydiving and could die if she makes so much as one _tiny_ mistake excited her greatly. The idea of dying wasn't appealing though, she's already done it before after all.

Not to mention weaving through the air like could be considered as flying, if looked at from a certain perspective. She'd be as free as the birds who ventured in and out of the walls as they pleased.

This idea was followed by a sense of longing.

In her old life people had the right to go where they pleased as long as they abide to the laws, people weren't obligated to stay in one location like in this world.

Perhaps when she helps Historia become the ruler of the Walls she could convince the blonde to apply human rights and dissolve the monarchy into a democracy? Not only would it improve humanity's situation but it would also help Eren's sense of longing decrease.

Maybe she could even help Hange in advancing technology. Like most Eren didn't know how exactly a phone or fridge was made, but she could still help.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't miss her old world much. Sure, she mourned for a few days for the loss of her family. But it was her own fault for taking her own damn life, so she had no right to mourn.

Left with little choice she did the only thing she could do, move on and forget about them.

She may not forget them completely, but she was sure that in time they would be a distant memory in the back of her head. She was grateful that her previous parents died when she was young and thus she couldn't remember them, it made her acting towards her parents in this life more genuine.

But she was getting off the topic.

Eren may not miss her world, but she misses the way it worked.

To her humans wouldn't change no matter which world they came from. There would always be the grey ones or the black ones. The least corrupted and the most corrupted. That was simply a fact of life.

"Eren?"

Eren snapped her book shut and looked up to see Grisha, her father, looking questionably at her.

"Is there anything you want when I get back?"

Eren was confused for a moment before remembering that Grisha was going a bit East for a while to go to a client or something.

She nodded with an excited smile, taking out a piece of folded paper from the side of her shorts and handing it to the man.

Curiously Grisha opened it and read the items out loud, "Olive oil, seeds, journal, writing supplies, carving gears, books and gloves?"

Eren nodded, already impatient for Grisha's return despite the man having not left yet.

The olive oil was a medium for her to make perfume seeing as there wasn't such a thing as perfume in this world. Or maybe there was in Wall Sina, but she had no way of knowing. She refused to smell like a pig and based on what she's seen from both her previous and her current life, humanity couldn't really track her down by her scent.

Seeds were for her to indulge in gardening, an old hobby of hers from back in her previous life.

The journal would be her third one, in this one she would be writing the way politics and laws worked in her old world. The first journal had been dedicated to writing everything she could remember from the anime and her second journal had been dedicated as a diary of sorts.

Carving gears would be to build up her hand skills and indulge in a hobby of carving that could actually earn money.

Finally, gloves would help her with her training, by preventing injuries.

"I need them!"

Grisha looked bemused at her pouting expression before brushing a stray stand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and planting kiss her forehead, "I'll be back in two months, don't be a bother to your mother, okay?"

Eren nodded, "I won't, be safe daddy," she mumbled as Grisha embraced her.

For a moment, despite full knowledge of the dangers of her world, she felt utterly safe in her father's embrace.

Truthfully, she didn't really have a concrete opinion of Grisha, him being a former titan was both cool and scary to her. But even if he was once a titan he wasstill her father.

And hello? Grisha was a titan shifter, a brilliant doctor, spoiled her rotten and was going to give her the ability to become a titan shifter in the future. One of the most badass father ever!

"I'm sorry that I'm going to miss your birthday Eren.."

Eren blinked, it was almost her birthday already? Wow, time sure flew didn't it? Now she was turning five in less than two months.

"It's okay, helping people is more important! Besides it'll be my birthday next year again, so I don't mind."

It was a bold faced lie. It did matter that Grisha wouldn't be spending her birthday with her. Call her selfish, but she wanted him to spend more time with her, because she knows that after the year 845 he won't be able to.

But at the same time Eren knew Grisha's research was important to both her and him. She knew that she couldn't be selfish when it comes to her father being away a lot even if she wanted to.

"I'm glad to have such an understanding child," Grisha absently commented, giving her another kiss on the forehead, "Stay safe."

Eren just smiled knowing that even though she was understanding of others it wouldn't hinder her pragmatism.

She watched on as Grisha walked to the door and gave her mother a kiss before the door closed.

Shaking off the sudden wave of loneliness she turned towards her mother, "Do you need help around the house mom?" she asked.

Her mother gave her a smile, "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Eren asked, confused.

"It's almost time for school, you have to get ready."

 _'WHAT?!'_

There were schools in Shinganshina? Since _when_? And _how_ did she not know? How does the education system works? Why does it even matter if she goes to school or not? More importantly, _when_ did her mother sign her up?

"No." Eren flatly told her mother.

She had no choice but to go through puberty again. She damn well won't go through the seven crappiest hours of her life again. Once was enough. Twice would be torture and simply mean.

"Eren," her mother frowned disapprovingly.

"Mom," Eren returned with a frown of her own and crossed her arms, "I don't need school. Daddy teaches me already."

"Your father is a busy man, he can't keep teaching you forever."

"So? I'll learn by myself then."

Her mother sighed, "But school is fun!" she tried to convince her daughter.

"Home is fun too," Eren easily said.

Her mother's eyes widened, thinking that Eren was reverting back into her withdrawn self, "You can make friends, play around and even learn fun stuff!"

Eren gave her mother a 'stop bullshitting' look, "I already have Bunny."

Ah, Bunny. Her stuffed animal that Grisha brought with him one day as her third birthday gift. Bunny was an excellent listener in Eren's opinion. And a good place to hide her two journals.

Though she'd have to look for another hiding place considering Bunny would die if forced to hold three journals...

"Bunny isn't real," her mother gently stated.

Eren's eyes widened in disbelief.

 _'What sort of mother would tell their own daughter that their stuffed toy isn't real?!'_

"Take that back! Bunny might be listening!" Eren childishly ordered.

Her mother finally seemed to snap as she crossed her arms giving Eren a stern look, "You're going to school."

Eren crossed her own arms, a serious look on her face, "When hell freezes over."

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Okay, so hell didn't need to freeze over for Eren to go to school. Carla could be a pretty determined woman when she wanted to.

The citizens didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed as Carla dragged a screaming and struggling Eren to school.

"No! School is hell!"

"Yes, yes," Carla easily agreed, not caring anymore.

She wanted her daughter to have a normal education and make a friend. If doing this would ensure that, then Carla would continue dragging Eren to school every single day.

"I'll die! Death caused by boredom and being forced to take lessons in this god forsaken heat!"

The citizens settled for being amused at Eren's dramatics. There was never a dull moment with the girl after all. Some would even say she's the highlight of their day, and that they looked forward to her pranks.

"Need some help Carla?"

The mother daughter duo paused to see Hannes in all his sober glory with a smile.

"You're actually sober for once," Eren bluntly commented using her right arm to hug Bunny closer to herself.

(She didn't want Carla to take Bunny hostage)

"And you're a brat like usual," Hannes returned, bluntly.

Carla was the first to smile, "Your help would be appreciated greatly."

Eren gaped as Hannes easily lifted her up and placed her over his shoulders, she was so surprised that she dropped Bunny. Carla picked Bunny up and dusted her.

"You freakin' traitor, go bald and die!" Eren yelled pulling on Hanness' hair.

"Yes, yes," Hanness also agreed with an easy smile on his face.

Eren growled as she began kicking as well. She didn't want to go to school!

"But are you sure we're not bothering you?" Carla worriedly asked.

"It's my job." Hanness stated.

"My small behind! Your job is to take care of the defenses for the Wall whether it be through patrols, repairs, or improvements!" Eren yelled.

"I'm just so good at my job that I can take some time to help poor Carla with a brat like you!" Hanness shot back.

"You suck! You're a dirty drunkard who is freeloading off of our taxes, I bet you'd be the first to turn and run with your tails behind your butt when something happens!" Eren screeched, sure that everyone could hear her.

"Eren!" Carla gasped.

Hanness stayed quiet before shaking his head, "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly well! The truth is that you chose the Garrison over the Survey Corps because you're a coward!"

Eren knew she was being harsh, but the truth hurts. Ignorance was something she hated.

"That's enough Eren!" Carla ordered.

Hanness chuckled, "No, it's okay Carla. Eren just doesn't understand that fear keeps us living."

If this was what people call living then Eren would rather die.

"By living like livestock?" Eren hissed.

"Eren, we're only humans. They are monsters who could easily kill us. Being afraid doesn't make us livestock, it just makes us human."

Eren paused for a second, "You actually sounded smart for a second."

"Brat." Hanness grumbled.

"But even if humanity is afraid, fear won't solve anything. The ability to act during a dangerous situation _is_ what makes humans strong." Eren spoke.

"Eren..." Carla mumbled with a thoughtful look.

"Or suicidal," Hanness added.

Eren glared at the blond man, "Choke on alcohol and die you lazy bum!" she yelled struggling once again.

But eventually the trio reached a relatively wide building which was obviously the school. Eren wondered how she hadn't seen it before...

Hanness set her down, "Don't be a brat" he ordered, not fazed at Eren's glare.

"Go bald." Eren stated.

Carla sighed handing Eren the stuffed bunny. She offered her daughter a smile, "Have fun and be home by curfew."

"...okay," Eren mumbled hugging Bunny closer to her, knowing that this was her mother's way of extending an olive branch.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

 **Dear** **AOT** ,

 **Today is the day...**

 **The day I experience hell all over again.**

 **Yes, I'm talking about school.**

 **If only the titans would take down this wall already and end my misery. Then I would show them mercy by not spiting in their eyes.**

 **SOS**

 **Love** ,

 **Eren Hunter.**

Eren nodded at her wonderful work, deciding to write her will later as she stuffed her diary/journal back into Bunny.

"Shh, it hurts me just as much as it does you," she murmured, sewing Bunny's head back in place.

When she was sure the head wouldn't fall off, she handed it over to a very bemused and disturbed teacher.

 _'I can't go out of the window, they have Bunny hostage...'_ Eren thought to herself as she entered her classroom.

It could barely be called a classroom since there were no seats nor books for the kids. There was only a desk, a blackboard and a few papers stuck against the wall as propaganda for the Military. Honestly, it kind of disgusted Eren. It was like they were sending off kids to die.

Her gaze lingered on the Wings of Freedom insignia before she glanced at the children.

She paused.

Aside from being an adrenaline junkie Eren had one more weakness, something that would take anyone who knows her by surprise. She had a tiny soft spot for kids and anything that's cute.

Armin Arlert?

He was both.

 _'The anime and manga doesn't do him any justice. Damn, I know he's not as innocent as he seems, but fuck me if he doesn't look like an innocent white rose._ '

Oh, Eren knew that Armin was anything but innocent. Especially when the blond realized that he wasn't a burden.

When it comes to Armin?

 _'Looks can be very deceiving.'_

However Eren didn't care about that at the moment as she stared blankly at the scene of a pair of two boys harassing Armin.

Her fists clenched.

She didn't even register what they were saying to Armin, but it was obviously something hurtful seeing as Armin had teary eyed look. Another reason why Eren hates school? Yeah, kids can be cruel shitheads.

Without a second thought Eren quickly walked over to the scene that everyone else was ignoring.

The only one who noticed her was Armin who shook his head as if telling her not to interfere.

Eren had never been one to listen to crappy orders.

She brought up her feet and kicked the ringleader in the pelvis area as hard as her almost five year old feet could.

A yell of pain escaped the dirty blond haired boy making the other one turn to her in surprise. Eren watched calmly as the groaning dirty blond haired boy went to his knees clutching at his pelvis before she lightly pushed him, making him face-floor.

Armin's eyes were wide in fear and worry, and Eren couldn't help but feel touched for his concern, it was so fucking adorable. Although she'd show him she could take care of herself perfectly well.

"Hey!" The other boy yelled.

"I'm sorry, you two were just being loud shitheads," Eren said, giving the boy a serene smile.

The boy, brown haired and brown eyed, nothing really special, looked angered as he threw a punch.

Eren grabbed it with her hand, "Violence isn't the answer," she chided as she kneed the boy in his stomach.

There was now two groaning boys that were doing a face-floor.

Eren couldn't help but feel let down, she didn't feel any excitement from "fighting" those two boys.

In a bored manner, she turned towards an awed Armin and had to resist the urge to hug the ever loving fuck out of the blond.

"Hi."

She wanted to facepalm, she could literally feel her own stupid awkwardness.

Maybe she should have just hugged the boy...

"T-thank you."

Eren smiled at Armin offering him her hand, "Anytime," it was cheesy of her, but she seriously would have done it anytime for Armin.

Hello? She's an adrenaline junkie, so yeah. Armin was a magnet for harassment and thus a method to satisfying her addiction with adrenaline.

Not to mention she was sure Armin was the only kid who could have a decent conversation with her.

Armin shyly took her hand.

"Ummm..."

Eren blinked realizing she hadn't given Armin her name, "Eren, Eren Yeager."

"I'm Armin."

Eren nodded, not even questioning why the boy didn't give her his last name.

"Eren Yeager, today's your first day and you-"

"Are already doing a better job at discipline than you?" Eren asked, cutting her teacher off.

She rolled her eyes at the teacher's gaping look, it wasn't her fault that this world had crappy teachers.

The fuming teacher grabbed Eren by the hand and began dragging her away.

Eren merely smiled at Armin while waving, "It was nice meeting ya!"

Armin could only watch his potential friend get dragged away for helping him. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

.o0o.o0o.

 _ **Chapter End.**_

.o0o0o.

 ** _Author's note:_** _Oh Eren, you're a complex idiot. But Armin is cute, I'll give you that._

 ** _Edit date: 2/22/2017_**


	4. Armin's Decision

Armin smiled at his grandfather and thanked the elderly man before he started eating his meal.

"How was school today Armin?" His grandfather asked.

Armin paused and glanced up at his grandfather, "F-fine," he stuttered.

"I see, did you make any new friend?"

It was a question the elderly asked everyday.

It was usually followed with Armin answering a _no_.

But this time Armin had to think it over, his thoughts wandering over to the brunette with expressive green eyes who had helped him out earlier.

"I'm not sure," Armin honestly said.

Usually his peers would harass him for either his interest in the outside world or because of the fact that his parents had died trying to venture outside the Walls.

The latter part being the reason why he didn't tell the girl his last name.

"You're not sure?" His grandfather repeated.

Armin nodded, "She was nice to me, but I didn't get the chance to really talk to her."

"I see," the older Arlert hummed, looking on as Armin ducked his head down, "Things have a way of working out Armin, you just have to let them," he wisely said.

Armin merely nodded before he continued eating his soup.

 _'It'd be nice if she'd be my friend..'_

 _'But who am I kidding? She probably thinks I'm a loser like everyone else does...'_

.o0o.o0o.

The sun was blazing as everyone went about doing their own things, whether it be gathering wood, selling items or military work, everyone had something to do.

Little Armin was no exception as he walked to school hand in hand with his grandfather.

Armin thought that so far the morning had been peaceful, no one had bothered him after all.

"Go bald and die you drunkard!"

Armin paused in his step at the sound of the familiar voice yelling out various rude things.

Puzzled he turned around, it couldn't be her, could it?

"Eren?" he muttered to himself, seeing a member of the Garrison unit dragging a protesting Eren.

"You know her?" his grandfather asked.

Armin hesitantly nodded, "She's my new classmate."

"I hope a piece of the Wall falls and crush you!"

"That's unlikely brat."

"They sure are a lively bunch," the older Arlert commented with a smile.

"Better yet I hope you get eaten by an ugly titan!"

Armin's eyes widened at Eren's heartless statement, maybe he was wrong to think that Eren was nice?

The thought of befriending the girl now scared him a bit.

"How you wound me, and here I thought I was your favorite uncle."

Eren made a gagging sound, "I'd rather get eaten by a titan than be related to a drunkard coward like you! Go bald and die!" she exclaimed.

"We've been over this already Eren, only brave idiots would want to actually fight titans instead of living a peaceful life inside of the Walls."

"You and your drunkard friends are a waste of tax money, go bald and get fired!"

"Waste of tax money? Don't you mean the Survey Corps?"

Armin couldn't help but notice the dangerous glint that passed in Eren's eyes, reminding him of the look a criminal would have before the brunette harshly bit on the man's hand.

Armin was sure he saw a bit of blood as the man let out a pained yell releasing Eren, who crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Don't ever say anything bad about those people on my watch, only I'm allowed to!" Eren stated before turning around.

Armin didn't have the time to hide behind his grandfather before she spotted him.

A wide smile blossomed on her face, "Armin!" she yelled, running over to him.

"So she's the one you spoke about," his grandfather realized.

Armin nodded hesitantly, _'I didn't know she was crazy...'_

"Good morning~!" Eren greeted with a lazy salute, "Can Bunny and I walk to school with you?"

It was then that Armin noticed that she was hugging a pink stuffed bunny and that she was looking at him expectantly.

"S-sure," Armin mumbled.

Eren cheered before looking at Armin's grandfather, "Hello mister, I'm Eren Yeager!" she greeted with a grin, falling into step with them.

"Doctor Yeager's daughter?" The older Arlert asked.

Eren nodded. "Uh-huh, and I'm Armin's new friend!"

 _'You can't just go deciding something like that...'_ Armin thought.

"I'm Armin's grandfather, please take care of Armin, he's never had a friend before and kids tend to harass him because of his interests in the world beyond the Walls."

Armin wanted to duck his head in embarrassment, as much as he loved his grandfather, the older man can be quite embarrassing sometimes.

"Sure thing, leave it to me old man!" Eren easily said.

Out of nowhere a fist met Eren's head, "Don't disrespect your elders brat!"

Eren clutched her head with her left hand before sending a glare to the garrison member. "Go bald!"

"I'm sorry for her lack of manners," the garrison member apologized to Armin's grandfather.

"Oh no, it's alright. Young Yeager didn't offend me at all, it is true that I am getting old after all."

"See? The old man appreciates my honesty you dirty coward, go sober your drunk butt off and leave me alone!" Eren grumbled to the garrison member.

Armin finally concluded that the brunette had a clear disrespect for authorities and was a rather blunt person.

"I am sober," the garrison member said crossing his arms.

 _'That's the part he focuses on?'_ Armin couldn't help but think.

"You reek of alcohol," Eren pointed out, scrunching her nose up.

"I don't even know how Grisha could call you an angel."

"Tch, daddy sees me as his princess, he knows I'm not a stupid angel."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I have to go now, so don't cause mister Arlert any problems."

Armin froze as the garrison member left, his blue eyes trailing to Eren who once again yelled at the man to go bald and die.

 _'Did she hear that?'_ He wondered.

"I mean don't you just hate ignorant people like him Armin?"

He brought his attention back to a scowling Eren, "W-what?"

"People who actually enjoy living inside these Walls, I can't stand them," Eren explained.

"You can't?" Armin repeated in surprise.

"Nope, I _detest_ them, they're like ignorant chickens that don't realize that we only breed them to kill them once they're older." Eren casually said.

Armin couldn't help but gulp at the morbid way of saying it.

"Don't you agree?" Eren asked.

Armin hesitantly nodded.

"Really?" Eren leaned in closer to him in interest, "Like not just saying what I want to hear?"

Armin nodded again, "I-I want to k-know more about the outside world."

"Ah! I've finally met someone who understands me!" Eren happily yelled tackling Armin into a hug.

"We'll be the best of friends Armin!"

Armin didn't know whether that was a bad thing or not.

.o0o.o0o.

It had been a week since Eren had declared that she and Armin were now best friends.

She'd always sit beside Armin in class, lend him some of her books, eat lunch with him, defend him against his bullies and even let Armin hold Bunny.

(Armin still wasn't sure what was so special about holding Bunny.)

In that short time Armin found out a lot of stuff about Eren.

He found out that the brunette was studying medicine under her father, had a hobby of carving wood, reading and making weird stuff like scrub and cologne, liked blackmailing their peers into sharing their food or even make them pay her for doing their homework.

So far he figured out that despite her outgoing personality Eren could be very cunning.

He also found out that Eren liked getting into fights and messing with people's heads.

Not to mention that Eren had a weird habit of muttering gibberish.

And that just like him Eren was very interested in the outside world, it seemed that her knowledge of the outside world was even superior compared to his.

But unlike him Eren aspired to join the Survey Corps and "clear out the trash" that roamed outside the Walls.

Armin couldn't help but admire how brave and strong Eren was compared to him.

Whenever he'd feel weak compared to Eren, the brunette seemed to knew and even encouraged him telling him that he's strong in his own way, and here Eren was doing the same thing again.

"I mean isn't that how we work? You're the brains and I'm the brawn!" Eren exclaimed.

"But you're smarter than me too," Armin quietly pointed out.

Eren crossed her arms, "I'm smart, I know that. But I was born knowing everything I do, you on the other hand? You're almost as smart as me and you _worked_ for it!"

Armin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Eren also had the habit of saying stuff that didn't make any sense.

"You're a genius Armin! You just don't realize your potential yet." Eren softly said.

Armin sighed in defeat, he had also figured out that Eren could be pretty stubborn.

"But I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why are you even friends with me?"

Armin ducked his head down to avoid the blank look Eren sent him.

"You're kidding me, right? Everyone else are idiots and besides you're fun to be around with with you awkward yet cute personality, and we have a lot in common."

Armin couldn't help but flush in embarrassment.

"And who cares why we're friends anyways? It's our choice."

"Our choice?" Armin repeated, peeking up at the brunette.

Eren nodded with a nostalgic look, "We just have to make sure it isn't a choice we'll regret in the future."

Before Armin could say anything a yell interrupted their conversation.

"It's her!"

Both Eren and Armin turned around to see one of their classmates pointing at Eren, and behind the classmate stood a group of four older boys.

"Oh, no..." Armin muttered with a sense of dread before glancing at Eren to suggest they run.

His suggestion fell on deaf ears as Eren had an excited look.

"Eren you can't beat them all up..." Armin reasonably said, inching back as Eren cracked her knuckles.

"You're the one who beat my brother up?" One of the older kids asked.

Eren tilted her head to the side innocently.

"Oh? You mean that piece of crap hair?"

Armin wondered for the tenth time that week why Eren purposely liked ticking people off as the older boy threw a kick which the brunette barely managed to avoid.

.o0o.o0o.

It quickly became obvious that Eren was at a disadvantage in both number and height as she could only dodge the various kicks and punches that were sent her way.

 _'Eren..'_ Armin worriedly thought, seeing Eren begin to sweat.

As a testament to her pragmatism Eren had quickly swiped some dirt in the four older kids' eyes managing to knock one out.

But it quickly backfired when one of the remaining three pulled her hair resulting in her falling down.

Armin's legs shook in fear as two of the boys held Eren down.

"It's time we teach you a lesson brat."

Armin didn't know what possessed him, but he quickly threw a pebble at the boy, surprisingly it managed to hit the boy in the eye giving Eren a chance to smash her head into the ringleader's head and biting the boy's nose.

Armin felt a sudden surge to help out Eren, _'I can't always hide behind her!'_

So he ran towards the ringleader and tackled the boy off of Eren.

The surprise made the two boys who were holding Eren down loosen their grasp enough for Eren to gain an advantage by kicking one in the eyes and clawing the other in the eyes.

It now turned into a two on three brawl, Eren taking on two boys while Armin took on one.

.o0o.o0o.

"We won..." a bruised Armin muttered in surprise as he clutched his side, "Impossible.."

Eren, who was far worse for wear grinned at Armin, "Never say never Armin," she teasingly said, hiding a wince.

"We did it..." Armin smiled a bit, "We won!" he cheered, laughing despite how breathless he felt.

Eren nodded, "That we did. We make a pretty nice team, huh?"

She was taken by surprise when Armin tackled her into a hug, "We did it!" he repeated.

Eren shook her head at the boy in amusement, "Really?"

"Really." Armin muttered.

 _'Though now I'll have to trim my hair...I guess it was worth letting them grab my hair so Armin could get a confidence boost...'_

"Ouch, you're heavy Armin~!" she whined biting back a pained noise.

She almost giggled at the sight of Armin flushing in embarrassment and repeatedly apologizing.

.o0o.o0o.

Carla stared at her bandaged daughter in surprise, "You aren't taking Bunny?"

Eren shook her head, "Nah, Bunny's safer with you mom."

"And you're actually dressed for school," Carla muttered.

Eren had to bite down that amused smile she felt like giving the woman, in truth she may have gone a bit too far by constantly yelling Carla's ears off and being such a brat when it comes to going to school.

But what can she say? It was amusing.

Carla placed her palm on Eren's forehead.

"You don't have a temperature, but are you sure you're okay?"

Eren rolled her eyes at Carla, "Yeah, I gotta go now, see ya mom!"

Carla watched on as Eren ran away in the direction that the school was.

If it was an anime, tears of joy would be streaming down Carla's face.

 _'She left without causing a ruckus...!_ ' She proudly thought.

.o0o.o0o.

"Armin!"

Armin paused to glance behind him to see a bandaged up Eren running towards him with a wide smile.

He returned the smile with his own one, albeit it was smaller.

"G'morning!" Eren saluted falling into step with him.

"Lively as ever I see," Armin's grandfather commented, "Good morning, Eren."

Eren grinned at the old man. "Sure am grandpa!"

Armin blinked, why was Eren calling his grandpa her grandpa? He quickly decided not to question it.

"I can keep going on my own grandfather." Armin said as he looked up at his grandfather.

His grandfather smiled down at him, "I see it all worked out in the end."

Armin nodded ignoring the confused look Eren sent him.

"What was that about?" Eren asked, shoving her hands in her pockets, as they continued walking.

Armin merely gave her a secretive smile.

"Ah! You're smiling weirdly Armin." Eren bluntly said, crossing her arms with a pout.

They continued walking in silence until Armin broke it.

"Hey Eren, yesterday you said we should make choices that we don't regret."

"So?" Eren asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you regret being friends with me?"

Eren looked at him in surprise, "Huh? No way!"

"Really?"

"It was my choice, and no matter if it's right or not I won't regret it, not now and not ever."

"I'm glad."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you regret being friends with me?"

"N-no!"

"Really?"

"Really, you might be a bit...eccentric, but I like being friends with you."

Eren turned away, but Armin already saw the genuine smile tugging on her lips.

"Idiot, you're too young to be thinking about whether or not you regret something."

Armin couldn't help but smile at the fact that Eren was a bit of a hypocrite.

 _'I'm glad we're friends Eren...'_

.o0o.o0o.

 _ **Chapter End**_

.o0o.o0o.

 _ **A/N :** And thus, a beautiful friendship was formed._

 ** _Edit date: 2/22/2017_**


	5. Apples, Pigtails and Blond

_**"Oh oh**_  
 _ **Last year's old news**_  
 _ **I'm breaking out my six string**_  
 _ **And playing from my heart**_  
 _ **It's not deja vu**_  
 _ **Cause it's another summer**_  
 _ **That's how this chapter starts"**_

 **Demi Lovato - Brand New Day**

* * *

Armin loved school, he truly did. In fact, he was probably the only kid in class who actually enjoyed receiving an education. Sure, Eren often told him that the education they were receiving was shitty, Armin still loved school.

He loved learning how to count.

He loved learning the workings of the walls.

He loved learning _everything_.

"Armin, the point of having a day off from school is to actually relax, not work," his grandfather chided him, motioning to the book Armin was reading.

Armin blushed, putting the book down.

This earned him a chuckle from his grandfather, "No matter, you won't be able to continue reading."

"Huh?" Armin was honestly confused.

His grandfather gave him a closed eye smile, "Young Eren is here to see you, and she came with a friend."

 _'A friend?'_ Armin wondered as he placed away his book.

He was honestly surprised.

Not that he thought ill of Eren or anything, but his best friend didn't exactly have friends. Eren's only friends were him and Bunny after all, and Bunny was a stuffed animal for kami's sake.

Don't get him wrong, he _knew_ that Eren could make friends if the girl really tried. But Eren didn't really try, deeming their peers as uninteresting as the dirt they walked on. Harsh, but those were her exact words when he had asked her once.

Which was exactly why he was curious.

Who could be Eren's new friend?

.o0o.o0o.

 _'A horse.'_ Armin blankly thought, ignoring Eren's ramblings about how she got the horse.

Something about the horse fleeing from something and her calming it down with food, because food worked on every living beings.

 _'A horse.'_

He could feel his grandfather chuckling in amusement.

Honestly, Armin shouldn't even be surprised. In fact, he should have expected Eren to make friends with a horse instead of a human. Heck, he shouldn't even be fazed at the scene in front of him.

It was just a grinning Eren and a horse.

Just Eren patting a horse.

A white horse.

A rather beautiful one at that, considering Armin's only seen chestnut or brown colored ones.

 _'A horse!'_

Realization kicked into Armin, coupled with logic.

"Eren, what the heck?"

"-so, I named him Apples. Y'know, because he likes apples."

"EREN!"

Eren blinked at Armin, "What? You don't like the name?"

"Forget the name, it's a horse!"

Eren looked at the horse before looking back at her friend. She slowly nodded, "Yes, I do believe Apples is a horse." she agreed easily enough.

Apples neighed in agreement, nuzzling his nose on Eren's hair. It would have been a cute scene really, a ten year old girl and a horse.

"Eren, you don't understand."

"Understand what?" Eren tilted her head to the side.

"It-"

"Apples."

" _Apples_ is a horse. Horses are expensive, it would take a lifetime's earnings to buy one!"

"Wow, did you hear that Apples? You're expensive!" Eren grinned, her hair being picked up with the breeze.

If it wasn't for Carla's insistence that long hair was pretty, Armin was sure Eren would have chopped it all off. In fact, Eren once joked about shaving it all off one time. Carla practically threw a fit.

"Eren, we should take Apples back to his owner."

"Eh? No way!"

"Eren."

"It was his or her own fault for losing Apples!"

"Eren."

"C'mon Armin, I'll wash him and clean up his poop."

"No."

"Please?"

Armin sighed as both Eren and Apples gave him a doe-eyed look, the former's lips trembling for extra effect. Maybe it would have worked another time, but the look really didn't suit Apples. He was a horse, not a dog.

" _We_ are taking him back."

"Armin."

"Eren."

The two friends firmly stared each other on.

"Can we at least ride him for a few minutes? Then I'll take him back, I promise."

Eren used her puppy dog eyes.

.o0o.o0o.

Armin sighed, he should have been used to Eren's antics.

Yet, pray tell him, why did he agree?

"Admit it, you're having fun~!"

"Don't move too much!" Armin cried in alarm, holding onto Eren's shoulders for his dear life.

Of course, Eren was in front.

Apples seemed to only like Eren after all.

"And yes," Armin took a calming breath, "This is fun." he admitted with a smile.

Eren's smile widened in response.

Armin was about to smile too, but Eren's hair hit him. He sputtered, spitting out the hair that got into his mouth, "We really need to get you a solution for your hair." he noted more to himself, but Eren nodded in agreement.

"Think we should get some apples for Apples?" Eren wondered.

Armin knew Eren was asking for permission. Honestly, he didn't really know why Eren listened to him. He, and probably the whole district, knew that Eren could not be tamed or controlled. Yet, Eren allowed Armin to control her actions.

The blonde wondered if Eren really was okay with that. He doubted it. But it made him happy that Eren valued him enough to give up something she valued, if only for decisions such as whether or not to feed a horse.

A horse named Apples.

Maybe, Armin mused, Eren shouldn't be allowed to name things.

"Armin, c'mon.." Eren whined, gaining his attention.

"Sure, why-"

"HEY YOU BRATS!"

 _'Crap.'_

Armin knew riding the horse was a bad idea.

"Permission to run?"

"Not the time for sarcasm Eren!"

.o0o.o0o.

Eren grinned, "Faster boy!" she excitedly yelled, ignoring how Armin's arms wrapped around her waist as Apples ran through the streets, turning sharp at corners like a master, but maybe Eren was just being biased.

She was _definitely_ keeping Apples, though.

"They're chasing us!" Armin yelled.

"Who are they anyways?" Eren calmly asked, the only thing giving away her emotions being the wide smile she had.

Adrenaline junkie, remember?

She felt Armin moving a little to look behind again.

"No way..." Armin breathed.

"What?" Eren asked.

"It's..."

"It's? C'mon Armin, communication is important."

"THE SURVEY CORPS!"

 _'Well, I'll be damned.'_

"Apples probably belongs to them," Armin started, "He's probably one of the horses who was supposed to go outside today."

"I see."

"Eren, let's stop."

"Why?"

"It's the _survey corps_."

Eren smiled, "I ain't giving up on Apples!"

She felt Armin bury his face on her back, muttering about dying earlier than his grandfather.

She wanted to tell him that his grandfather had at best two years left, but wisely kept her mouth shut. No need to make it a fun situation awkward. Besides, she could just name drop her father and get out of trouble.

Hell, maybe she'd even end up meeting Levi.

But she wouldn't be caught so easily.

.o0o.o0o.

Or maybe she could be caught so easily.

She blamed her hair, really. If it hadn't gotten into her face, she wouldn't have had to use a hand to shove it away, which means Apples wouldn't have interpret it as a single to take a left.

As it stood, they were at a dead end in an alley.

"There's no place left for you to run, punks."

Eren cheekily smiled, turning Apples around to give a speech or something, only to freeze.

In front of her stood two soldiers.

Neither were Levi.

But, she recognized them anyways.

 _'Isabel and Furlan.'_

"Ha, cat got your tongue?" Isabel smirked.

"That was lame," Eren couldn't help but comment, ignoring Armin's groan, "What do you want?"

"That's my horse." Furlan said, pointing at Apples. "Thank you for finding him, he ran away. He hasn't been properly trained, but I was kind of a last minute addition to the Survey Corps, so they stuck me with that horse-demon."

"Why are you telling us this?" Armin hesitantly asked, peeking at the two.

Eren could feel him trembling.

"Why not?" Furlan shrugged, "We're leaving in like ten minutes, so can I please get the horse back?"

"Yes."

"No."

Isabel and Furlan's gazes snapped towards the brunette, both ignoring the blonde.

"What?" Isabel repeated.

"Did I stutter?" Eren asked back, "I said _no_. Apples is mine." she scowled.

"Apples?" Furlan repeated, resisting the urge to chuckle.

"...na..."

"What?" Eren's gaze zeroed on Isabel.

On cue, Isabel grinned at her, "That's a nice name!" she exclaimed.

"Eh?" Armin and Furlan uttered.

Apples neighed in agreement.

"I know right!" Eren grinned back, "Like it's an awesome name."

Furlan and Isabel both looked surprised at the sudden change of attitude.

Isabel recovered quickly and nodded in agreement. "Well, my name's Isabel, this is Furlan."

"I'm Eren and this is Armin."

"It's nice to meet you." Furlan mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Though, he was lying. Nice? Ha, as if.

"Likewise, suicidal bastards."

Furlan and Isabel both twitched at the girl's words.

"Eren, I know you're happy to meet them." Armin couldn't help but deadpan.

Eren blushed, "Armin, shh, they don't need to know that!" she coughed, turning back to them, "So, Isabel, Furlan, is this your first time going outside?"

Isabel's eyes widened, "How?"

Eren shrugged, "I just know."

On cue, her hair fell in front of her, causing her to curse.

Isabel laughed, taking out a pair of green ribbon with white lining. "Here, this will help."

Eren wearily looked at her, before leading Apples to them. "Thanks," she muttered grabbing the ribbon, "You're nice Pigtails. Even though your friend, Blond, is kind of an idiot for losing a horse."

Isabel barked out laughing again, "I like you Eren."

Eren used the ribbons to tie her hair into a high pony tail.

"Eren, we should give them the horse back."

Isabel and Furlan expected Eren to refuse, in fact they half expected that they had to force the kid off of the damn horse. Both were surprised however when the brunette nodded, heeding the blonde boy's words.

.o0o.o0o.

Eren waved at Isabel and Furlan, her smile not faltering despite _knowing_ that they would die.

Finally, when they were gone, her hand fell at her side, clenching into a fist.

Isabel was really nice.

So was Furlan, really.

Both didn't deserve death. It wasn't fair.

But hey, that was the world they lived in. The word "fair" might as well be erased from existence, because the world was anything but fair.

"Hey Eren, let's go."

Eren turned towards Armin.

She'd protect Armin, _at all cost_.

.o0o.o0o.

 _ **Chapter End**_

.o0o.o0o.

 _ **Author's Note:** y'all probably thought this was never going to be updated, huh?_

 _Guess I proved you all wrong!_

 _As the earlier readers can see, I have mashed up together some chapters, simply because I could. I was going to immediately write Eren and Mikasa's meeting, but then Isabel and Furlan demanded an appearance, even if only brief. Heck, halfway through the chapter I was like "Imma introduce Levi" and then Isabel was like "Nah, don't be cliche. Introduce **me**." and I was like "M'kay."  
_

 _ **Questions:**_

 _ **1\. Who would you prefer to be reincarnated as: Eren, Mikasa or Armin?**_

 _ **2\. What graduating rank is fanfic!Eren going to be? 1? 2? 3? 4? 10? 8? 6?**_


	6. Selfish intentions

_**"There's no one inside**_

 _ **But you're free to relax**_  
 _ **If you commit to this ride**_  
 _ **There's no turning back."**_

 _The Weeknd, Love in the Sky._

* * *

Eren shoved her hands in her pockets, dragging her feet as she followed her father. It was too early for her to be up. She wasn't really a morning person. Well, she was. Kind of.

She was only a morning person when she had something to do. Otherwise, she was a firm believer of resting for at least eight hours. Eight hours for rest, eight hours for work and eight hours for pleasure. Her life's motto, despite not being able to really follow it in her new life, but still.

"Are we almost there yet?" Eren asked, despite knowing they weren't anywhere near there.

Her father smiled in amusement, "We still have two days left before we get there."

Eren groaned, they had only been walking for an hour, but fuck her if it didn't feel like more.

"You're unusually moody."

Eren didn't let anything show on her face as she wrapped the red scarf she was wearing tighter to herself, "Me and Armin-"

"Armin and I," Grisha corrected.

"-got into an argument."

"Oh?" Grisha raised an eyebrow in interest.

Eren nodded, "He doesn't want me joining the suicidal bastards," she said as a means of explanation.

"Ah."

Of course.

Grisha didn't even have to ask _how_ that could have turned into a point of argument.

Honestly...

"No one wants you to join, Eren," Grisha reminded his daughter.

"Except for you," Eren corrected, slipping her hand into his.

"I _accept_ that you want to join the Survey Corps. Personally, I would prefer you not getting involved in anything dangerous."

Grisha felt like a hypocrite for saying that.

Eren was humanity's _hope_ , she was already involved. Because he would force her to be involved. He might hate himself for that, but he would do it a hundred times over. Eren was the only one he trusted.

"Still," Eren said after a moment of silence, "It's nice having someone in my corner."

Grisha managed a smile.

Yes.

If there was one thing he's done right by Eren, it was that he's always been in Eren's corner. Eren wanted to learn Medicine? Grisha taught her. Eren beat someone up? Grisha weaseled her out of the situation. Eren needed to sneak off? Grisha would distract his wife.

"I'm only repaying the favor."

It was Eren's turn to smile.

Because, his daughter did right by him too.

Grisha needed rest? Eren would make sure everyone and everything was quiet. Grisha needed to deliver medicine but was tired? Eren would deliver it. Grisha needed space from his wife? Eren would distract her.

He and his daughter had each other's backs.

Which, Grisha would never be able to understand considering the fact that he was away more often than not. By all logic, Eren should be more attached to her mother. Not that Grisha was complaining, but still.

"So where are we going?" Eren suddenly asked.

"We're going to pay the Ackerman family a visit. They have a daughter your age too. Mikasa, if I remember correctly."

Eren tripped and fell on her face.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Eren picked her nose, digging her finger as deep as she could so she could reach that annoying boogie.

"I once lived outside Wall Maria."

"Just get out already," Eren grumbled, still struggling with her nose.

"I'm a titan shifter."

Eren tripped on a pebble, landing on her face.

"What?!"

Yes, her acting was on point. She already knew this thing. For Kami's sake she died after Historia got crowned as queen. She knew this stuff already. Of course, she didn't know everything, hence the need to play oblivious.

Getting into her role, she pointed an accusing finger to her father, "How dare you become cooler?! Now I got a lot of catching up to do!"

Grisha blinked at her, obviously dumbfounded.

But he just didn't get it.

He was a doctor _and_ a titan shifter.

She however was just an thrill seeker with what others would call a death wish of exploring the outside world.

"Eren, did you hit your head?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Eren scowled, crossing her arms. "Why tell _me_ this? Does mom know? Were you born human or a Titan?"

"You're the person I trust more."

Eren faltered at her father's words, feeling slightly prideful about it.

"Your mother doesn't know and no, I was born human."

Eren nodded at the information, already figuring out that much. "How's life outside the Walls like?"

Grisha didn't immediately answer.

Eren frowned.

Shit, this probably meant that wherever her father was from wasn't an ideal place to live.

Damn it.

"Some people are satisfied being oppressed, some are not. I'd like to believe that like me, you are in the latter."

Eren blinked, "Naturally, do you even have to ask?"

Grisha managed a smile, "Before you and your mother, I had another family too. A family which I left behind."

"Why did you leave them?" Eren curiously asked.

She didn't know what to make of the look that overtook her father's face. It reminded her of the look a soldier would have after experiencing nightmares based on traumatizing memories.

"...in order to achieve something, lives will always be lost. Like you, I wanted freedom. Even if it was at the price at others."

Eren clenched her fists.

She wasn't like her father, she wanted to tell him.

But she kept her mouth shut.

Let him believe she would let other people die for her to succeed. She wasn't _that_ cold and heartless. Or was she? She couldn't say for sure, considering she had never been presented with the choice before.

"I failed Zeke, but I won't fail you Eren."

Eren wanted to ask _who_ Zeke was.

But she knew that right now, her father was just rambling. That if she interrupted he wouldn't talk freely.

"You're my favorite. You're the one that _sees_ what _I_ see."

Eren almost took a step back.

Somehow, she felt a sense of foreboding.

"It's almost been thirteen years."

Thirteen years?

What...?

Finally, Grisha seemed to shake out of his thoughts.

Eren hid her unease from her father, watching as he grabbed the key he carried on like a necklace.

"This," Grisha motioned to the key, "It's the key."

 _'No shit,'_ Eren wanted to say, eyeing the basement key.

A key which she had tried stealing on various points, only to give up.

Would Grisha be able to catch up to her if she snatched the key and ran away? Then again, she didn't really trust her sense of direction.

"Everything you need to know will be handed to you by this key."

Eren withheld a scoff as Grisha placed the key back behind his shirt.

Sure. Leave her in suspense.

Gosh, she loved her father but he could be such a bother when it came to vague stuff.

"Eren."

Straightening up, she looked her father in the eyes.

She saw something in them.

Saw that he was expecting something from her.

"You are humanity's hope."

Eren refrained from disagreeing.

 _'I really am not.'_

Instead, she gave a stiff nod.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

They were early. Too early.

How did Eren know?

Mikasa's parents were alive.

They should have been killed by the time she and her father arrived, according to her memories. What changed? Did Grisha take her on this trip earlier than expected? What was going to happen now?

Eren shoved her clenched fists in her pockets.

She _needed_ Mikasa to join the Survey Corps with her. Mikasa was a powerhouse. A formidable ally that Eren had planned on manipulating to be on her side. She wasn't foolish like her counterpart. She wouldn't be like the other Eren who always undermined Mikasa or tried to one-up Mikasa.

Nope.

Eren was content with having _power_ over someone like Mikasa.

She didn't have the ability to take out countless titans. But she would have the ability to order Mikasa to do so. Didn't that ultimately make her the stronger one? She was sure that for Eren, Mikasa would go against _everyone_.

She wanted the Mikasa that was hiding behind her mother to look at her like she was God.

 _"...in order to achieve something, lives will always be lost. Like you, I wanted freedom. Even if it was at the price at others."_

Maybe.

Just maybe, Grisha was right about her.

Probably.

Considering she _wanted_ Mikasa's parents to die so that she could have Mikasa.

And wasn't that very dickish of her? To not only wish death upon a little girl's parents, but also ownership over that girl.

Eren found that she didn't care.

In fact, she started rationalizing. She would be better for Mikasa than Mikasa's parents were. She would actually show Mikasa the world, tend to Mikasa's _every_ whims and needs, give Mikasa a purpose and shape Mikasa into a warrior.

On the other hand, Mikasa's parents would isolate Mikasa from the outside world. They'd waste the Ackerman blood running through Mikasa's veins. They'd turn her into someone who was content being oppressed.

An image of a cowardly Mikasa made Eren's decision for her.

She wouldn't try saving Mikasa's parents.

"Eren? Say hi."

Eren smiled brightly and approached a shy Mikasa, "Hi! I'm Eren, you're Mikasa, right? We're gonna become best friends, alright?"

Yes.

She'd get Mikasa.

Then she'd get Armin.

Together, the three of them would be a powerful trio.

Of course, she'd maybe have to debate adding the other kids she'd meet during her military training, but she'd think about it once she actually had Mikasa and Armin willing to do anything for her.

"H-hello..."

Her smile widened at Mikasa's shy smile.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** why did this take forever to update? Simply because I haven't been reading Attack on Titan lately. Heck, I haven't even started the second season yet. This chapter's written purely by what I remember._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Will anyone realize Eren's intentions?_**

 ** _2\. What would happen if Eren decided to take over the military?_**


End file.
